Jordana Whisk
| Image = | ImageSize = | Caption = | Type = NPC | Actor = Matthew Mercer | First = | Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Jordana Whisk | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = true | C4App = | C5App = | Name = Jordana Whisk | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = | Class = | Age = Late teens | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Whitestone | Family = Simon Whisk (father) | Connections = | Profession = Employee at the Alcove | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} is an employee at the Alcove, a magic shop in Whitestone. As an NPC, Jordana is played by Matthew Mercer. Description Appearance Jordana is a blonde waif of a girl, looking to be in her late teens. Personality During the time that Whitestone was under the rule of the Briarwoods, Jordana was rather subdued and nervous. When asked about them, she was very careful to avoid saying anything negative. She nearly panicked when she believed that the Briarwoods were being led to her shop. Biography Background Jordana's father Simon was the owner of the Alcove. He was the main enchanter in the shop, although Jordana had been learning what she could. However, six months before Vox Machina arrived in Whitestone, Simon was called away by the Briarwoods to work on a special project, leaving Jordana to run the shop while he was away. Jordana met Vox Machina when they came to the Alcove in search of her father, Simon. She told them that Simon had been called away to the castle six months prior. She hadn't heard from him in about a month and she was getting worried. She did not fully trust Vox Machina at first, as she did not recognize any of them and they were bringing up dangerous topics. After they managed to convince her that they were there to help free Whitestone, she gave them several healing potions and an Immovable Rod, and let the group stay within the shop. She also advised them to go speak with Keeper Yennen, saying that his reach within the city was far. After Vox Machina started the rebellion by burning the homes of Duke Goran Vedmire and Count Tylieri, Jordana locked herself inside her shop. She was very cautious when Vox Machina knocked on the door, and only let them in once they had convinced her that they were the group she had spoken to previously. When Vex'ahlia asked her if she could contact anyone, Jordana said she could but was unwilling to go outside at the time, due to the numerous battles between Whitestone citizens and zombie giants taking place in the streets. Vex understood and didn't ask her again. During the conversation, Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia briefly suspected that Jordana might have been one of the informants that Count Tylieri's guard had mentioned, but dismissed the thought when they saw how nervous and scared the girl was. When Vox Machina left to go join the rebellion, Jordana stayed in her shop and locked the door behind them. References Category:Whitestone Category:Shopkeepers